Our Bike
by GeekyChic123
Summary: If Elsa and Ana don't do anything together, why would they have a bike meant for two?
1. Chapter 1

Our Bike

The words to the song go, "Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the hall? Our bike. OUR bike. Elsa and Ana are not even allowed to be together, I imagine Ana only has seen Elsa like a dozen or so times since the frozen head incident. So why on earth would the girl's parents buy them a bike that they could share? Unless they are extremely cruel and just wanted to torment Ana even more by shoving in her face that her sister doesn't want to be with her, I didn't see why they would buy a double bike. So I thought about it and thought about it, this is what I came up with!

Please review, reviews are what help me want to keep writing :):):) I also accept any and all story suggestions and ideas, and even criticism! -Note, I am calling Santa Claus St. Nicholas because since they are like, Norwegian, it seems more fitting :)-  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Elsa? Do you want to come out and play? We could make a puzzle! Or do each others hair? Won't you please come out? It's almost Christmas! We can write letters to St. Nicholas!" Ana held her breathe, hoping against hope this would be one of the rare times that Elsa would come out to play with her. She missed her sister so much, they used to play together all the time. Then Elsa got her own room and everything changed. Ana pressed her ear against the cool wood of the door to hear her sister answer- "No Ana, please just go away!"

Ana should be used to disappointment by now, but it still clenched around her heart like an icy fist. Tears smarted at her eyes for a split second before she blinked them away. "Ok." The pit pat of Ana's bare feet was the only sound in the empty hall. She was headed to her sad room, so full of luxury and every toy she could want, but so deprived of happiness or companionship. At the last minute Ana changed her mind and changed direction as she ran to her mothers parlor.

Ana loved this room of the palace, probably because her mother spent most of her time in it. She could be found there almost any hour of the day. The door to the room was closed, like it always was. Ana stood on her tip toes, and lightly tapped on the door. "Mama? May I please come in?" She knew the answer, but always asked anyway. Just in case. She heard her mother say, "Of course Ana sweetie!" Relieved, Ana pushed open the door.

The parlor was beautiful, with giant windows allowing sunshine to flood in. Warmly painted bookshelves lined the walls, and plush furniture perfect for relaxing on. Or jumping on, whenever Ana could sneak in here without being seen. She and Elsa used to do that all the time, it wasn't as fun jumping alone.

The queen was working on a piece of embroidery, she did beautiful work. Almost all of the girls dresses had her carefully stitched flowers and other ornaments on them, and she had made the girl's doll's a beautiful wardrobe of clothing a few Christmases ago. Now Ana ran up to see what Mother was making.

"Hello Mama! What are you doing? What are you making?" As Ana leaned into the queens lap to examine the swath of fabric being worked over, her mother smiled and ran her hand over her youngest daughters hair. Her fingers lingered over the blonde streak, almost the same color as Elsa's hair.

"I'm making Papa a Christmas gift, I'll show you but you can't show anyone. Ok Ana?" The little girl nodded eagerly, thrilled to be in on a secret. "Oh, oh, I won't tell Mama! Please show me!"

Smiling, the queen lowered the fabric so Ana could see it. It was a small embroidered tapestry of the family, and the resemblance was uncanny. The King and Queen stood side by side, for once looking happy and normal. Not regal and controlling. They were close by, only separated by two children. Elsa and Ana looked the same, except for a few small details. The girls had there arms around each other as if they were the best of friends, and Elsa didn't have her gloves on.

As Ana looked at it, her tiny face grew sad. "It's beautiful Mama, but maybe you should have put Elsa farther away from me." The queens brow creased in concern. "What? Ana, why would you say that?"

Ana took a moment to find the right words, her ever changing eyes were now a stormy gray. "Well, Elsa doesn't like me. She never plays with me anymore, and even when I ask she won't leave her room. Even when I want to do stuff she likes to so, like build a snowman or ice skate, she won't come out. And one time, when I got into her room when she was in the library, she got mad at me. She told me to stay out of her room." Ana looked up to her mother, knowing she could fix everything, have anything make sense. "Does Elsa not like me anymore?"

At these words the queen let out a little gasp of pain, she closed her eyes as sorrow stabbed her heart. She had never had a sister, but had always dreamed of one. When she had two daughters she was ecstatic, certain that they would have the friendship she never got. And they WERE close. So very very close. How many times had she stood outside their room, just to listen to them laugh and play? How many mornings had she woken up to find Elsa in Ana's bed when they were both so little, claiming her baby sister was lonely? They had finally decided it was wiser to let the girls share a room. And they both stayed up later because of it, playing, giggling with suppressed mirth, talking. Just talking. They were so little then, just eight and five, but they had so much to say to one another.

It wasn't fair, her children loved each other so much. Why did she have to keep them apart? Why? Ana was staring up at her, chin quivering eyes misty with tears. She reached down, and gently wiped them away with the corner of her dress.

"Ana, your sister loves you very much. You should know that. She's just... Growing up. And that does weird things to people, she will get over it and then you will both be close again." Like so many young children, Ana took her mothers word as solid truth, without a doubt. She sniffed a little, and continued looking at the small tapestry. The embroidered Ana held a doll, just like the one she really had. The queen had a sewing needle in her hand, and the King a paintbrush. Few new that he was fond of creating art, he wasn't very good but he loved it. And Elsa had- she had...

"Mama, what's that around Elsa? It looks like... Like snow!" The queen didn't skip a beat. But her voice wavered somewhat. "Yes, it's snow. Remember how much you and Elsa loved playing in it? I thought it would be a nice idea. Now- why don't you write a letter to St. Nicholas? So you can tell him what you want him to bring you for Christmas?"

This distracted Ana, and she ran to her mothers desk to get a piece of parchment, a quill, and a catalogue. It did not have photos, just descriptions of anything and everything a person could want- especially what a little girl could want for Christmas! She threw herself on the ground and kicked up her heels as she slowly flipped through the pages, occasionally adding something to her list.

Her mother sighed, and grabbing a small pair of scissors began picking out the blue stitches around Elsa. She knew why it was dangerous for Elsa to use her powers around Ana, but she couldn't convince her it was safe to do normal things with her little sister. Maybe they just needed activities they could do together- ones that didn't involve snow. "Ana sweetie, maybe you should look for a gift that you and Elsa could share. One you could play with together! Would you like that?"

Ana sat bolt upright, her eyes shining with excitement. "Oh Mama, would that work? If I asked St. Nicholas to bring me a gift for the two of us would Elsa play with me? If she did that would make me so happy, it would be the only thing I want for Christmas!" The queen smiled at this. "It would be worth a try dear, you could certainly try."

Ana threw herself back down on the ground, eagerly pursuing the magazine with renewed gusto.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I adore this movie so much, I could see it all day! The first week it came out I saw it three times! I adore Idina Menzel, I love the plot of the movie, I LOVE the singing. I have plans for more chapters and like five other Frozen stories! Please review, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first things first! I am fully aware that the name should be Anna, but it's pronounced Ah-nah so in my head it should just be spelled Ana. If it really bothers everyone I will edit it so it's spelled Anna, in the mean time though I will just keep it as Ana :] Also, I know someone named Anna, and it felt weird using that name so much. Like I was writing about that person instead of the character! Thanks for the favorites and follows! Please review!  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next week Ana read the catalog backwards and forwards, considering every toy in there as something she and Elsa could both use. Dolls? No, they had plenty of those and she still didn't play with her. Blocks? Those were too boring, they were baby toys. A train set? It looked fun, but it was a boy's toy. Elsa wouldn't play with that! Craft kits, stuffed animals, sleds, a dollhouse, art supplies, soon Ana's head was spinning. So many choices, so much depending on her decision. She refused anyone's help, she wanted to be responsible for her and Elsa's holiday surprise. She saw the ad for a double bike a few days before Christmas, she knew it was just the thing.

They could ride it inside the giant halls, it wasn't a "baby" toy, and most importantly it was something requiring two people. That, Ana had decided, was essential. If she got a toy one person could possibly play with, Elsa would have no reason to come out. But you can't ride a double bike alone, that needs two people! It was perfect!

So Ana wrote a letter to St. Nicholas, including a clipping with a picture of the bike from the catalog. She also pleaded, begged for him to help Elsa like her again. Please. After all, she HAD been very good this year, surely she would get what she wanted! And that really was her only holiday wish.

The night before Christma, Ana was asleep early. She had spent the majority of the day in the yard staring up at the sky waiting for it to snow, before cook forced her inside to help decorate some cookies. Now it was late, past eleven pm. Except for two people the entire palace was asleep, awaiting Christmas. The Queen walked silently through the halls, peering into this room and that. Making sure chores were complete, and her orders had been carried out. A tree was decorated, and parcels and packages had been crammed beneath it. She checked in on Ana, and after retucking the blankets around her youngest child, kissed her goodnight. She was growing up too fast, if only she could always stay little. She would love to have another baby. Love too. But she and the king had agreed. They couldn't afford to have another Elsa, they loved her but just couldn't take that chance.

The queen closed the door of Ana's room, and quietly moved into her own bedroom. Without waking her husband she entered her closet and slipped on a warm fur lined cloak, and some gloves. As an afterthought she put her boots on too. She then slipped out of the room, and walked down the hall to Elsa's door.

She knocked lightly, as a warning not a request. She pulled a key from a chain around her neck, and used it to unlock the door. It was beautiful, molded from silver with real sapphires embedded in the metal. The queen hated it and what it represented, but she always carried it on her person. She wrapped her cloak more firmly around her, and opened the door.

Elsa was awake, and sitting by her window. This was a nightly occurrence, a routine now. At first the queen had come in during the day to visit, but then Ana wanted to come in too. And Elsa wouldn't allow that. So mother and daughter would visit when the rest of the castle was sleeping. Today snow wasn't whirling around the room, but a sheen of ice covered the ground. The air was bracingly cold. The child smiled when she saw her mother, but didn't move. The window was open slightly, the queen saw a frost handprint on it. She sat down besides her daughter, and being careful not to let flesh touch flesh, hugged her. "Elsa sweet, why is your window open? You know that isn't safe. You have to be careful, love!"

Elsa's face crumpled slightly, but ever the good girl she pulled the pane shut. "I am sorry Mama, I thought it was snowing outside." They were both silent as they enjoyed the hug, they didn't really talk much. Just enjoyed being together. Elsa pulled away, careful not to touch her mother. Even when wearing gloves she worried. "Mama, what was Ana doing outside today? Usually she plays, but today she just stood there. I thought she would tell me but- she must have been busy. I heard her walking past my door."

Not the most sensitive woman, the queen did not hear the sadness in Elsa's voice when she spoke. Didn't understand the meaning of Ana walking by the door without stopping- it was the first time it had happened. "Well, Ana wants snow for Christmas and she was waiting for it outside- until cook got her in with the promise of decorating cookies. She's pretty excited for the holidays, for St Nicholas to bring her gift."

Elsa absorbed this information. "What is he bringing her?" She asked, smoothing her gloves. The queen smiled. "I can't tell you that, it's a surprise. This year your sister asked for something both of you can use!" It was the first Elsa had heard of this. "What? Mama, that can't happen! We can't share a gift. What if I hurt her? Or freeze the present? What if she found out I have powers again?" Getting upset, a few flurries of snowflakes sprang up in the room.

"Elsa!" The queen warned gently. "Conceal, don't feel. Calm down, you don't want to freeze the room do you?" Stamping down her emotions, the girl let the flakes fall gently to the ground . "But Mama, I can't play with Ana. You know that- what if I hurt her again?"

The queen smiled sadly. "Elsa, you can't hide from Ana forever. I know your scared you might hurt her, and you should be careful. But you shouldn't have to isolate yourself. After all, your going to be Queen one day. You can't rule a kingdom from your bedroom!" Elsa was silent. She wanted to be queen, the best queen ever. But she didn't want to hurt anyone. "It's not hurting anyone if I just stay in here... Can't I just come out when I need to rule?" She asked.

The queen shook her head. "It's hurting your sister, Elsa, I know she misses you. Wear your gloves and control your emotions, and you should be fine around her. Just fine. Tomorrow is Christmas and I want you to come down. You will spend the day with your family, and play with Ana. That's an order, sweetie." She quickly kissed her daughters cheek, and tried not to rub the icy chill from her lips right after. "You should go to bed, St. Nicholas will be here soon... I love you honey, see you in the morning." Hugging her again, the queen left.

Elsa got up and locked the door behind her mother. She had planned to only appear for gift opening and dinner tomorrow, she hated the thought of putting Ana in danger on Christmas. But mama was right, she had the gloves now. Maybe she could control it. She wondered what the gift was that the sisters could share! She would just have to find out tomorrow. But first, she wanted to give Ana a Christmas gift. She walked back to her window, opened it again. She rubbed her hands together, slowly at first then building up speed. She threw them up in the air- and the first snowflakes began to fall. It would be a white Christmas. Elsa smiled, and returned to her bed.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I am going to see Frozen for the fourth time today- this time in 3D! Fun! I will try and update again soon. And PLEASE review! And let me know if you have story suggestions, or ideas for this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the story love! Reviews follows and favorites just make my day! Sorry I was a tad slow with the update, I might have too many story ideas on my hands at the moment... Most of them about Frozen! ;) That movie is so amazing! And I am THRILLED it got Golden Globe nominations! I hope it wins!

Random question- In the movie when Elsa has her ice palace, what the heck do you think she does in it all day?! Seriously?! That question will not leave me alone! :D

Thanks for reading, please please review!  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ana wasn't really awake yet, her eyes were so heavy... Her nose was cold, she should burrow into the blankets more... Was it morning yet? Was it- Ana sat bolt upright in her bed, gasping and grinning. She threw her blanket aside and yelled at the top of her lungs- "IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAAAAAKE UP WAAAAAAKE UP!"

She pulled on her green quilted robe, slid her feet into matching slippers before running to the window. Her excitement hit a fever pitch when she saw outside. "AND IT'S SNOOWING! IT'S SNOWING EVERYONE!" Ana began yanking her window open, still shrieking ecstatically. "SNOW SNOW! THERE IS CHRISTMAS SNOW OUTSIDE! Oh, it's so BEAUTIFUL!"

And it truly was. Elsa had had a lot of fun making it that way, and practicing her curse at the same time. The sun was just coming up, the land was coated in a pure pristine blanket of white, crystal icicles dangled from every surface, in the yard the royal pond and waterfall froze over beautifully. Every window of the palace had exquisite frost patterns, it looked like a fairy land. As Ana continued to loudly exclaim over the beauty of it all, Elsa sat in her room, ear against the wall to hear her sister better. She was grinning from ear to ear, and in that moment her room was hardly cold at all.

She was apprehensive about this Christmas, not wanting to endanger her family for an entire day. But it felt good to be able to give her sister a special gift. She wasn't wearing a nightgown, instead she was clothed in a casually festive dress, with gloves on of course. She had woken early to get ready, even braiding her hair in a crown around her head. She could hear footsteps in the hallway. And then a warning knock on the door before a key slipped into the lock. She moved away from the wall, quickly sat on her bed. Her mother entered, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa sweetie! Ready to come see what St. Nicholas brought?" The queen gave her daughter a hug, while glancing appraisingly around the room. She was pleasantly surprised by the lack of snow or ice in here this morning. Except for the icicles dangling from the ceiling, it almost was a normal bedroom. Elsa hugged her mother back, suddenly feeling uneasy. She was excited to see her gifts, but wished she could stay in here all day. Wished she didn't have to see Ana. Her mother grabbed her hand, and gently led her from the bedroom.

As they walked down the hallways, Elsa hardly recognized the palace. She had been secluded in her room for so long... It seemed so much emptier with the fewer servants! Was that room always blue? When did they get that painting? Feeling self conscious as the few servants gaped at seeing the reclusive future queen, Elsa clung to her mothers hand. When she realized she was feeling scared, that her gloves were becoming steadily colder, she crushed all emotions deep down inside her.

Ana's voice could be heard as they approached the library, she was as utterly happy as only a small child can be on Christmas morning. "Ooooh Papa, Papa, look at that one! Can't we open ONE before Mama comes down? Pretty pretty puh-leeeeaaase? What's this? Oh I can't WAIT any longer!" Elsa entered the room, suddenly terrified at the thought of seeing Ana in person. It had been a couple months since she had done anything other than watch her from a closed window.

Elsa entered the room and lost her breathe when her little sister was actually in the same room as her again. Her eyes darted to the door on her left, one that led to the ballroom. She was having flashbacks to that horrible night. "Wanna build a snowman? Do the magic! Catch me!" She backed away, wishing she could run and never come back. Escape all this and start over. She shouldn't be here, she couldn't hurt Ana anymore. Not again.

Her mother blocked Elsa's escape, and steered her further into the room. "Ana! Look who's here!" She said, leaving her older daughter as she sat down on the couch with The King. Ana turned around, and dropped the parcel she had been examining. Something inside made a crunching sound, but she didn't care. Pure joy radiated from her face as she almost screamed, "ELSA! Oh, ELSA! You're here! Outside your room!" She bolted towards her big sister, and joyously wrapped her arms around her, clinging so tightly like she never wanted to let her go. She didn't notice how stiff Elsa was when receiving the hug.

Because this was so very painful for Elsa. So painful. Her baby sister missed her, still loved her. Maybe even, needed her? But she couldn't do this, shouldn't be here. Because she would eventually feel safe around Ana, like maybe life could be normal. Pulled into a false sense of security, growing more careless with her power. Then if she made one mistake Ana could be dead. This was a one day thing. Temporary. She couldn't get Ana's hopes up that things could be like they once were.

She stiffly hugged Ana back, gloves hands trembling as they touched her sister. She quickly pulled away, and smiled, she couldn't help herself. She was so happy to see Ana again it literally ached inside of her. She reached out and lightly traced the golden streak in the little girls hair. "Merry Christmas Ana. I'm glad to see you too."

The sisters stood there, one blissfully happy and the other feeling like her soul was being crushed. Ana grabbed Elsa's hand. "Oh, I am SO HAPPY you came OUT Elsa! Now we can open our gifts! And then PLAY!" Ana ran to sit besides her pile of gifts. Elsa followed her, trying to walk like a lady. She slowly sat down on the other side of the tree, surprised to find her pile of gifts was the same size as Ana's.

Ana gazed excitedly at her stack of gifts and grabbed for the biggest most brightly wrapped one. Then her head whipped around towards Elsa, a slightly surprised look was on her face. She dropped the package, and began digging through the gifts. She was looking for something she had put under the tree weeks ago, the day it was set up. She found a small clumsily wrapped package, and held it for a few seconds. Should she give it to Elsa now? Or wait until later? Seeing her sister busy opening her first present, Ana placed her small gift back in her pocket. Then dove again for that brightly wrapped gift.

The morning was a pleasant one, they opened gifts and lingered in the festive room for a couple hours. Elsa was calm through the whole process, never reacting to a gift with anything more than a slim smile polite. Stifling any joy or excitement she might have, something easy to do when she was terrified that any emotion might cause her powers to show. She mainly received clothing, though a new doll secretly made her ecstatic. Ana got most of the toys, the King thought Elsa was too old to play so much anymore. As future queen she should receive more mature presents. Like school books, and long detailed documents or scrolls. Elsa pretended to be happy to get these, but couldn't help but envy her sister a bit as she unwrapped toy after toy.

Ana was ecstatic by the time all the gifts were open- she had gotten almost everything she wanted. Her lap was full of new dolls, a party dress was spilling elegantly out of a box. But the thing that made her happiest was the fact that Elsa was here. Out of her room for once. She kept gazing hungrily at her, almost scared that if she looked away for a second, Elsa would disappear. The room was quiet in the post Christmas morning glow, when the queen moved towards her daughters.

"Girls, I think St. Nicholas might have left you something outside. Would you like to go see?" Ana leapt up gasping, "Oh Mama, really? I'm so EXCITED! Come ON Elsa!" She ran from the room squealing, her sister followed her more calmly. Ana threw open the door leading to outside, and gasped- The double bike she had wanted was there.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

UGH I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR TOO LONG SO NOW I THINK IT STINKS! Hopefully you all like it though, next update will be quicker and better :) PLEASE review, I accept suggestions or story ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the story love! I am having so much fun writing this :) Just not sure how much longer it can be, maybe only one or two chapters. Unless you "fans" (I use that word extremely loosely) say otherwise ;) Enjoy! Also, I am currently extremely sick. Like sore throat, room spinning, I won't gross you out by saying how many times I have thrown up. So if this chapter stinks, that's the reason!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ana was so excited she didn't even move, just stood stock-still, filled with pure joy. This was it, this was it! The gift that would make Elsa play with her! The gift that would give Ana her sister back! She didn't even notice that snow was seeping into her slippers, cold wind tangling her hair. Elsa glanced at the bike and her stomach flipped. Was this the gift that Mama was talking about? A double bike? She hoped not. It had so much potential for accidents, for injuries. One wave of ice and the bike could be utterly out of control.

Ana turned to her, "Elsa, it's our gift! It's OUR gift! Isn't it wonderful Elsa? Isn't it? I asked for it JUST for us! Oh please say you like it! I took forever to choose it for us! I can't believe St Nicholas brought it for us! He really IS magical, ISN'T he Elsa?"

Elsa answered the seemingly easiest question. "Of course St. Nicholas is magical Ana. That's why he can bring us such lovely gifts!" Ana gave her another hug, again Elsa stiffened up and tried to pull out of the embrace she so longed for. "Ana, it's really just a darling bike. Should we look at it later? So we can have brunch now?" Ana's delicate eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. This wasn't how she imagined this happening. She thought Elsa would be utterly delighted, and immediately want to hop on the bike and take it for a ride. Maybe her sister was just hungry, and this afternoon she would play.

"Oh, well- ok. Let's hurry up and eat! And then we can PLAY!" Ana turned and ran back inside the castle, leaving Elsa behind. She stared at the bike, an oily feeling of dread filling her stomach. It was a beautiful bike, with seats of polished leather and handlebars that gleamed in the sunlight. She hasn't ridden a bike in almost a year, though it was something that she used to love. She could ride so quickly, her feet whirling away on the peddles. Sometimes she would make the bike glide on an ice path- she would then go so fast she felt like she was flying. Felt like she could do anything, felt like she was free.

But that was in the past, a memory that she'd almost forgotten about. Now all she could think of was how many accidents she could cause if she and Ana rode this bike. So many accidents. Why were there always more things that could go wrong, than things that could go right! Why? This bike was just an accident waiting to happen! What if they were riding quickly, and Elsa made the seats frost over? And Ana slipped off? She could break a bone that way! What if they were riding, and Elsa's ice made the wheels lock up? Both girls could be thrown from the bike! What if frost jammed the gears? Or the brakes? Or prevented the bike to turn? Oh, this gift was a disaster waiting to happen!

Glumly, Elsa turned and walked back into the palace. At least it was snowing outside today! Maybe she would never even need to ride the bike. That would be wonderful! After all, she COULD always take advantage of the excuse of snow outside to bit ride the bike- at least until spring.

Ana was still just inside the castle, swiping snow off of herself and warming up by one of the many roaring fires that were everywhere throughout the castle. Elsa pretended to wipe snow away, knowing that none was on her. She could touch snow and let it cling to her if she wanted, but usually it would slip off her. She pretended to warm up by the giant fire, even though she was not cold. She glanced at Ana, who was shivering. She wished she could wrap her little sister in a warm hug, but any hug of hers would have nothing "warm" about it. It would probably only make Ana colder.

Soon though Ana was warmed up, and she enthusiastically led her big sister to the room where brunch was being held. It was a lovely room, when Ana was little she called it the "sunshine room". With glass ceilings and large open windows, it was usually warm and filled with natural lighting. But not today. Without meaning too, Elsa had covered the ceiling with a few feet of snow. And the windows had thick inches of frost, it was beautiful but cold. Almost no sunlight could get in. The King and Queen had no clue that Elsa had caused last nights snow storm, if they did she would probably be punished right now. But as they shivered in the room that should be warm, as Ana complained asking where the sun went, Elsa felt guilt. Even when she tried to do something kind and beautiful it hurt people.

Still, the royal family proceeded with the yearly tradition. It wasn't the first Christmas where snow took the "sun" out of "sunroom". Just the first where it was Elsa's fault. And she felt horrible about it- where the rest of the family saw gorgeous frost patterns, and the coziness of a snowed over roof, Elsa only saw her curse. She would never think of herself as being born with this, this, she couldn't say it was a gift. It would always be her curse. Elsa stood at a window, absently tracing the frost, not noticing she was creating more. Ana came up behind her, with a plate full of food.

"Elsa! Elsa! Look what they HAVE! Muffins, made with CHOCLATE! And HOT CHOCOLATE! And Elsa, CHOCOLATE chip PANCAKES!" Ana beamed up at Elsa, and added. "Plus they have Lox! Isn't that your favorite Elsa? Smoked Salmon? Sooooo yummy! Well, I don't like it. But YOU think it's yummy! That's why I asked cook SPECIALLY to make it for you! So come ON! Come ON! Let's eat so we can go and PLAY!" Ana grabbed her sister glove, Elsa gasped as it started to slide off. She chased after Ana, trying to slip the fabric back over her hand. Not before some ice crystals scattered over the floor though. She prayed no one would notice.

Elsa filled her plate scantly, she really wasn't hungry. She ate her fill of the smoked fish, then dedicated the rest of the meal to her favorite thing. Chocolate! It was delicious, and not something she usually indulged in. Ana on the other hand, filled her plate with the sweet stuff at least four times. With each plate she got more and more hyperactive, more excited about the bike! Elsa tried to dawdle over her food as long as possible, unfortunately Ana was a very fast eater. She gobbled down her food (All four plates no less!" By the time Elsa finished her muffin. The rest of her meal, Elsa had her baby sister gazing up at her with puppy eyes. "Elsa, are you DONE yet? ARE you? The bike is callllllllling me Elsa, it wants us to riiiiiide it! Come on!"

Finally Elsa could stall no longer. She swiped a napkin over her mouth, and headed back out to the bike.

It was a bad idea to write about food. A very very bad idea. Let's just say I am glad I have not eaten anything today, or else who knows what I would be cleaning off my laptop. Sorry sorry! TMI. I get weird and write too much when I am sick, I will stop now before I embarrass myself. Reviews will make me feel better! Please review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok super embarrassed that I stupidly POSTED A STORY when I was FREAKING SICK! I mean fevered writing is not good when it means you have an ACTUAL FEVER! I am just glad I didn't embarrass myself more I guess? Ok. Let's try and just write the story today... Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I got a few Frozen toys although I am eighteen, and had no regrets lol haha! My fave gift was pink sparkly converse shoes! What about you guys?  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ana had run ahead to get the bike ready, Elsa did not know that meant bringing the bike inside of the palace. And that they would be riding it in the halls. She really didn't think they should be doing this, but Mama said it was ok so what could she do? She found Ana walking the bike through the hall, sunlight gleaming off of it through the frosted windows. It was a gorgeous bike as Elsa had noted earlier, the bronze handlebars were gleaming so brightly Elsa imagined they would be warm to the touch. Not that anything ever stayed warm when she touched it.

Ana knew how to ride a bike, Elsa had taught her last year just a few weeks before- The incident. She had a mini little bike she rode all over the palace, often she'd circle around and around the same hallway, passing Elsa's door a hundred times. Her big sister actually loved sitting by the door listening to Ana as she rode by. Now she WISHED she was in her room, it was so much easier to listen to life rather than live it. Ana ran up to her, having leaned the bike against a wall.

"Oh, oh, oh Elsa! I am so happy about how magical this Christmas is! St Nicholas brought me my gift and now I get to play on it with you. I get to PLAY! With YOU! Oh come ON Elsa! Let's ride!" Ana pulled Elsa to the bike, started to hop on. Elsa stopped her. "Ana! Wait! I'm bigger than you. I should get on first, then I can balance the bike when you get on. Ok?" Ana looked adoringly up at Elsa, beamed at her. "Elsa, you are so smart! You know everything, don't you? Of course you do! Let's play!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting her turn to get on.

Checking her gloves were tightly securely on, Elsa wrapped a hand around the handlebar. It felt cold. Was that because of her, or because the metal was deceptive in its appearance of warmth? She hoped it was the later. Breathing deeply, Elsa got on the bike and settled into her seat. Before she could even properly balance herself, Ana hurled herself at the new toy and climbed onto it. Soon she was in her seat, little feet only just reaching the pedals.

"Ok! We are on let's go ahead and RIDE! Are you ready? I am! Let's go!" Ana started moving the pedals, but Elsa's feet were long enough to touch the ground. She stopped the bike from moving, much to Ana's irritation. "Ana, we have to ride this slowly. Ok? Ana? Are you listening to me? If we go too fast we could get hurt, so ride slowly! Ok?" Ana groaned in exasperation. "OkAY ELsa! Let's just ride!"

Elsa out her feet on the pedals, instantly Ama began pedaling. It took sometime to grow used to a tandem bike. Turning was confusing, and they almost ran into a wall when each thought the other would use the brake. Still, it was fun. Lots of fun! Definitely the most that Elsa had had in a very long time. Soon they were pedaling through the entire palace, squeals of laughter filled empty hallways. Some skid marks marred the marble floors, the King and Queen didn't care. Especially the Queen. She spent the afternoon lurking in hallways, her smile consuming her face as she watched her girls playing. They never knew that Mama followed them for hours, just watching them be together.

At first Elsa was terrified, convinced something bad would happen. She rode the brake heavily, and if not for Ana's enthusiastic pedaling the bike would move so slowly it was practically at a standstill. Soon though. Elsa was surprised to actually be enjoying herself. This was fun! Sunshine streamed into the halls, the palace was cold but the girls were warm with exercise. At least Ana was warm, Elsa was always rather cool to the touch.

Ana? Well, Ana was on cloud nine. She couldn't have been any happier then she was that afternoon. She was flying through the palace, laughter bubbling like a stream out of her. Chocolate was still on her lips, and best of all Elsa was with her. She was smiling! And playing! Even laughing! It was a St Nicholas Day Miracle! When Mama called them for lunch, Ana was devastated. What if Elsa didn't want to play with her after lunch? If this was the last time? She was scared at that prospect, but finally lured into the dining room with the prospect of chocolate.

Dinner would be quite the spread, so lunch was modest by comparison. Well, modest for a royal family! To anyone else the cream soups, roasted pork loin and fudge treats would be the height of luxury. Not to them though, they were preparing for the meal that evening. As they ate, Ana sat in the chair right next to Elsa. She shoved her own seat so close to her sister, it was more like they were on a bench than two chairs. Ana talked the entire meal, not noticing how quiet everyone else was.

The King and Queen were choked with emotion, and grief. Grief for what could and should have been. The King wished every meal could be as a family, that every time his beloved Princess raised her hand, he did not fear snow would come from it. He wished that Elsa could be at his side as often as Ana, like a daughter should be. The queen wished essentially the same thing- she simply had hope things could still change. Elsa COULD control her gift! They could be together again!

Elsa was less fearful than she had been that morning, but still anxious. She kept emotion to a minimum, squelching almost all emotion far deep deep down within her. Her hands trembled when she touched anything other than silverware, she hoped no one noticed her water had frozen within its glass.

No one had much appetite for the meal, and were happy when the meal ended. The royal parents went to relax in the library, the sisters resumed riding the bike. Elsa was relaxing again, happy and having fun. Ana kept going faster and faster, urging Elsa to do the same. As walls of caution began crumbling, Elsa pedaled harder and harder. Then, she made a very small ice boost. It was so tiny you wouldn't notice it, until the ice whizzed over it and made Ana scream with delight. So, Elsa began making more.

It felt so good to use her gift, so exhilarating to do so in secret even though she was right in front of her sister. The bike was moving faster than should be possible, Ana wasn't even pedaling anymore, just enjoying the ride. She thought her big sister was like magic, for riding so quickly! Elsa saw a corner up ahead, and decided to do an icy curve around it. That should be fun, and add even more speed! If Ana had noticed where they were, known what Elsa was going to do, she would have stopped her. She was having too much fun though. Instead she just squealed as the bike had a burst speed again.

Elsa saw the turn coming up, she wanted to go fast. She wanted so badly to let it go and be free. So, she made another small icy curve, and pedaled as hard as she could. As she turned the bike was going insanely fast, as she turned she realized the bike was on a direct path for heading down the spiral staircase.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oooh suspense! What will happen? Gasp! Stay tuned people! If you want the story to continue after the bike, I need reviews people! I also love story ideas, criticism, it takes one minute to comment guys! And it makes people so happy! For every review I get, I will spread the love on other stories ;) So review!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year! May the year bring much joy for your fandom, and new things to obsess over and adore 3  
-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Elsa saw the turn coming up, she wanted to go fast. She wanted so badly to let it all go and be free. So, she made another small icy curve, and pedaled as hard as she could. As she turned the bike was going insanely fast, as she turned she realized the bike was on a direct path for heading down the spiral staircase.

Elsa shrieked out in horror, "NO! STOP!" It was all happening so quickly that Ana hadn't even realized where the bike was headed yet, her view blocked by Elsa. But at her sister's horrified scream, Ana panicked. She reached out and grabbed Elsa around the middle, her feet left the pedals. She tried to think of what to do, but she froze.

Elsa gripped the handlebars hard, tried to turn the path. But there was simply no where else to go. She hit the brakes hard and the bike started to skid, there was no friction on the icy path Elsa had created. There was no hope she could get out of this unharmed, but maybe she could protect her little sister- but at what cost to herself? She didn't care. There was no question about what she would do.

In an instant, Elsa grasped the small hands around her waist, and shoved Ana backwards off of the bike. Ana screamed as she was sent flying down the hallway, Elsa didn't look back to see where she landed. She had bigger problems. The bike had reached the steps, it wasn't stopping. Time slowed to a crawl as it made contact with the first step, Elsa was hyper aware of everything for a split second. Ana was screaming, a frost of ice now covered the handles of the bike. The stairs were in front of her, dozens and dozens of them. She was going to fall down all of them. This would not be pleasant.

Then, everything was a blur. Elsa stayed atop the bike for the first few seconds, then it fell down and her legs were pinned between the metal and the stairs. There was nothing but terror, pain, color and noise. Every so often she would reach a curve of the spiral staircase, usually hitting a limb or her head against the wall. Elsa did not even realize when she got to the bottom of the stairs, everything was spinning. Sparks of pain radiated from her body, when she moved her arm she almost blacked out it hurt so much.

She didn't see Ana run to the top of the stairs and stare down them in pure horror. Didn't hear her screaming, "Mama! PAPA! MAMA, MAMA COME HERE!" But Elsa knew when Ana was next to her. Because she threw herself besides her big sister, and cradled her head in her lap. Unknowingly she echoed the words Elsa said just a few months ago. "Elsa! Elsa! You're ok Elsa, you're gonna be ok! I have you! You'll be fine!" Elsa tried to sit up, tell Ana she was fine. She hated hearing her baby sister cry, a few tears fell on her own face. But she couldn't move, or articulate a word.

But still, though she was in pain, Elsa felt nothing. Her emotions were locked up inside of her, because more powerful than the pain was the terror that in all of this fuss she could let go of her powers. Ana should go away, she wished she'd go away. She didn't want to hurt her. Were her gloves still on?

Though Elsa was doing her best to control her powers, when the King and Queen arrived there breath puffed out white in the cold. The hall was not covered in ice or snow, it was still unnaturally cold though. The King ran for Ana, the Queen for Elsa. "Ana! Get away!" The King ordered, grabbing her and cradling his youngest against him. Ana sobbed hysterically into the King's arms, he carried her off to another room. He loved Elsa, was terrified to find how badly she was injured. But he loved Ana too, he had to protect her too. Or at least get her somewhere warmer.

The Queen meanwhile examined Elsa. The bike appeared to be fine, it was actually wedged in a corner of the staircase, where Elsa had been thrown from it. Clearly Elsa had suffered the worst of this exchange. Bruises and bumps covered her entire body, a gash in her arm was bleeding heavily. She also had a rather serious gash in her head. Blood from it was dying a thick streak of her hair a rusty red. Hysterically the queen thought how Elsa had turned Ana's hair blonde, now Ana had indirectly turned Elsa's red. She wiped blood from a cut, when she saw her baby's arm. It was bent at an unnatural angle, you could almost see the pain it was causing. Elsa's eyes rolled back into her head, a few snowflakes fell from the ceiling.

Panic rising in the Queen's chest, she wrapped her cloak around Elsa and with the strength of a terrified mother, picked her up. The royal suite was not far away, so Elsa was taken to her parents room. Soon the King came in, with a basket of first aid supplies found around the palace. Ana was meanwhile was given something to calm her, and help her sleep. If she had noticed anything unusual or- "icy" about the accident hopefully she would think it was a dream.

The King and Queen wished they could get Elsa medical care, but before long she was unconscious and snow fell freely from the ceiling. Outside help was out of the question. Books were consulted, injuries wrapped, potions poured down the small throat. The largest concern was the broken arm, and it most definitely was broken. The King touched it to examine it, and even unconscious the pain made Elsa sprout spiky icicles around the room. A heavy sedative was used though, and the arm cared for. Elsa missed the rest of this Christmas, the last she would celebrate with her entire family outside her room. She awoke late the next day.

She did not care about the lost holiday, her injuries were nothing but an annoyance. But guilt wracked her when she saw her parents snow and ice infested room. When she remembered it was her own fault the bike had crashed. But especially when she thought of how once again she had hurt her little sister. Actually Ana was practically fine! Her flight from the bike hadn't been without harm of course, but for a five year old the tumble down the stairs could have been fatal. All she had was an interesting bruise, sore knee and possibly sprained wrist. Anyone else would have been proud they saved their sister from further harm- Elsa could only focus on the injuries though. The bad, and awful she had done.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Too be continued! Probably only one more chapter though :( Unless you have suggestions, or want me to continue the story on another thread. But don't worry! I literally have ideas for something like 20 other Frozen stories! Review for a lucky amazing new year!


	7. Chapter 7

So, it's come to this. It was supposed to be a one shot, and look how this story has grown! I am sad to be ending it, but it just feels right. I hope you enjoy it, and hope you check out my other stories!

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It was three days after Christmas, and Elsa was again confined to her room. Only this time she had a broken arm to help keep her company. It really did not hurt too much, she suspected maybe her powers had something to do with this. Every time the arm was touched or accidentally moved, pain flashed through it for a split second before it grew icy with cold. She wished that it hurt even more. Wished that she felt so much pain that she could be punished for almost killing her baby sister twice now.

But instead, Elsa was extremely comfortable, her every need was taken care of by her parents. Her mother, mainly, after all the King was busy running the kingdom. Now Elsa was alone, except for a doll lying besides her on the bed. It was her Christmas doll, the only gift she had been at all excited about. It didn't have a name yet, but Elsa was content just having something at her side. It made her feel less lonely. She wasn't the kind of child who played, she knew she had more mature things to do. Instead she just stared at her doll, and imagines conversations she could have with it. Of only she had someone to talk to.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door- "El-sah? Do you wanna come and play? I know your arm hurts, but we can still do something! You could watch me build a snowman? Or we could go see if we can play in the kitchen? And Mama says your arm will be better soon! Then we can ride our bike again!" Elsa closed her eyes tightly at Ana's words. She knew she would never ride that thing again, no matter what. She was having nightmares every time she slept about what could have happened if she had not thrown Ana off the bike in time. Elsa looked at the door, the light seeping from the bottom of it was blocked when Ana slumped down to the floor. "Elsa? I know you're in there! I'm sorry about your arm... I hope it doesn't hurt too much. My wrist was hurting, but it's fine now! Your arm will be fine too!" Something was squeezed under the door. "I made you this, it'll help you feel better!"

Elsa was still quiet, she watched as a piece of paper was slipped under the door. Ana spoke again. "I love you Elsa! I hope you feel better. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Then the only sound was that of small feet sadly walking away. It killed Elsa that Ana was upset about hurting HER. Oh the irony of it all... She wished she could explain to Ana that it was all her fault, that Ana could have been killed AGAIN because of Elsa. But she had vowed to never interact with her little sister again if she could help it. She had tried being normal, and living with her family again. It only confirmed that her decision to confine and isolate herself was the correct one.

Elsa slowly got up from her bed, trying not to move her broken arm. At least it was her left one, so she could still do most things normally. She walked to the paper, and picked it up with her toes so she could grab it without bending over. Once it was in her hand she unfolded it. It was a drawing of Ana and Elsa on the bike together, both had huge crayon smiles, and pink hearts were drawn all around them. Elsa teared up for a second when she read the note in the corner of the page, until she remembered "Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel."

In the untamed scrawl of a five year old Ana wrote, "Elsa, I love you SO much and hope you feel better really really really soon so that you and I will be able to play on the bike together. I really miss playing with you, maybe now we can play together a lot more? I am sorry that I made you crash the bike Mama says we were riding too fast but the next time we ride we will ride slow. Please come out of your room I miss you  
LOVE Ana." This note was a stab through Elsa's heart. She had been so happy playing with Ana, and it had been so long since they had done anything together. Now she was back to keeping her distance from her baby sister, only with even more painful memories reminding her why maybe she should always be apart from Ana.

Sadly, Elsa put the drawing in a desk drawer. She knew it was best to stay far away from Ana. Really, look what happened when she spent one day with her for the first time in months. This was the only way to keep her safe. It was getting late, and the King and Queen were busy with a dignitaries meeting. Elsa would have to tuck herself in. She had told Mama she was having trouble sleeping, and Mama had given her some potion to help her. Elsa got into her nightgown, drank the potion, and cuddling her still nameless doll, soon was asleep.

Ana was also ready for bed, the servants thought she WAS in bed. But she wasn't. Because Ana had found something, something she was anxious to use. This morning she heard Mama talking to Papa in a concerned voice, mentioning something about a missing key. Missing the key to Elsa's room. So of course Ana wanted to find it, to help her mother. She had searched all over the castle today, and finally found it at the stairs where the accident had happened. It was hiding near the gold trim between the floor and the wall, almost invisible as the key was the same color of gold. Luckily the blue glint of a gem on the key had caught Ana's eye.

She had wanted to give the key to Mama at dinner, but then something came up. Now Ana sat quietly in her bed, holding the key in her hand. A broken chain was looped through the key, that must have been why Mama lost it. Her necklace probably broke in the craziness of Elsa's arm. Ana held the key up to the light, seeing a tiny snowflake was engraved in the groove of the key. Did it really work? Could it be this simple to get into Elsa's room? She had to find out.

She slipped off her bed, put on her robe and slippers. The key was clenched tightly in Ana's little hand, as if it could magically disappear. She opened her bedroom door, and quietly walked out into the hall. Trembling with excitement, Ana walked to Elsa's door. She considered knocking, but what would be the point? Elsa wouldn't let her in. Ana put the key in the lock, turned it, and held her breathe as she actually at long last finally opened the door.

Tiny body shaking with emotion, Ana took the key out of the lock and went into Elsa's room. She was sleeping soundly, thanks to the potion the queen gave her, and was totally unaware of Ana's presence. She looked upset though, Ana wondered if her big sister was having a bad dream. She had been so curious to see inside of this room, now she was just concerned about Elsa.

She walked up to the bed, and gently touched Elsa's arm. This actually seemed to help, Elsa's face no longer looked as distressed. Ana slowly and carefully got into the bed, and cautiously snuggled up next to Elsa. For the first time in forever, she felt like she had a sister again. Especially when instinctively Elsa turned to Ana, and threw her unbroken arm around her. Ana didn't know what would happen in the morning when her sister woke up, didn't know if tomorrow Elsa would like her more or less. But right now she had her sister back, and she just knew that one day everything would be ok.  
/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/))/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/

Sniff sniff, this was my first Frozen story and now it is over! I think I might cry! Ok not really. But still, I will miss this story, and all of your reviews, follows and favorites! Maybe you lovelies could go to my profile and check out my other Frozen stories? Please? And for old times sake, review! It was so hard making this end happily and took me forever to think of how this could happen. So I had better get some comments for my hard work! Haha! Thank you so much to everyone who read, followed and favorited this story. It meant so much to me! Thanks to all of you! Bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

ACK It was pointed out to me, that earlier in the story, it is mentioned that Ana had a Christmas gift for Elsa. And she never gave it to her! How did I miss that? So now the girls are 18 and 21, and it is time for Elsa to get that gift!

StarFlame7- Thank you so much for pointing out my glaring omission! I was really happy to return to this story! The update took so long because I am kind of going to China in 17 days. For five moths. Yikes. I have been so busy, it is a good day when I even check my email let along update a story...

Guest- Ok, I don't want to be smug. But I do. I got really mad at myself when you pointed out the bike is not double, but I went to see Frozen again, and it IS a double bike! HA! Sorry, I was just really mad at myself and upset I would make that big a mistake ;) But I didn't!

Elsa was sleeping soundly in her room, for once the queen looked peaceful. She was so busy nowadays, she almost always had a wrinkle of worry or anxiety furrowing her brow. She was really enjoying her sleep, when a loud cry startled her awake. "Time to wake UP! It's CHRISTMAS Elsa!" Jolted from her dreams, Elsa sat up, instinctively raised her hands to protect herself if needed. Still bleary from sleep, she hadn't processed the words, just the fact someone was in her room. "Ugh, gaaaah, what?" She mumbled, trying to wake up. Ana giggled, and spoke in an even more excited voice. "Elsa! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Running out of patience, Ana ran to her sisters bed, and began bouncing on it. "Elsa! Wake! Up!"

Finally Elsa sat up, "Ah! Ana, what is it? I'm awake, I'm awake! You can stop bouncing now!" The queen was tired and a bit irritated, but she couldn't help but giggle as Ana continued bouncing on the bed. The younger girl opened her mouth, when Elsa gasped and remembered. "Oh! It's Christmas!" She reached out and hugged Ana tightly, so excited to celebrate this holiday with her sister again. The girls enjoyed the hug for a long moment, just enjoying the simple fact that they could finally be together. On Christmas.

When they parted Ana was still almost bouncing with excitement-"Merry Christmas Elsa! Can we open our presents now?" The celebration would be small this year, as it had been since the girl' parents died. A brunch was planned with Kristoff, Olaf and Svenn, and the girls had agreed to not go overboard on gifts. Still the small tree in the parlor had a fairly large number of gifts under it, so clearly someone had broken that agreement. Elsa smiled, and laughed a bit. "Ok, I guess we could do that now! Just let me-" before she could finish, Ana grabbed her hand and was yanking Elsa out of the room and down the hallway!

The Snow Queen protested, saying she should get dressed first, at least put on a robe over her nightgown! But she was laughing, so Ana knew she wasn't really upset. The girls entered the parlor, and gasped as they absorbed the beauty of Christmas morning. A pine tree was filling the room with its spicy scent, colorful gifts were piled up beneath it. Last week Elsa had done her share of the decorating in here, so the windows had gorgeous frost patterns, the tree, ornaments crafted from ice. The whole room was breathtaking.

But not even amazing decorative beauty could keep Ana still and silent for long, soon she was yanking on Elsa's arm, pulling her to the floor. "Ana!" The queen laughed, "No! We should sit on the couch. This isn't proper! Royalty don't sit on the floor!" Ana put on her pouty face. "But Elsa! It's Christmas! I won't tell anyone that the Royal Snow Queen, actually sat on the floor to open CHRISTMAS gifts, with her SISTER. Ok?"

So Elsa settled herself on the ground, settling her nightgown around her. Ana, meanwhile, started digging through the gifts, clearly looking for one in particular. Elsa didn't question her sister, having learned sometimes it's just best to let her do whatever crazy thing she wants. Like talking to paintings on the wall, or randomly bursting into song. Or like now, tossing every other carefully wrapped gift aside, postponing gift opening just to find one present.

"Aha! Got it!" Ana cried out triumphantly, she had almost crawled beneath the tree to find the small package now in her hands, and had to carefully maneuver to get out without the whole tree crashing down on top of the girls. As it was it still slowly started leaning at a perilous angle, but luckily Elsa noticed and balanced it in time. "Ana, stop moving so much! You're making the tree fall!" Ana emerged with frosted pine needles in her hair. "Oops. Sorry!"

The Princess hesitated now. She sat there suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable, clutching the clumsily wrapped package rather than holding it. Elsa sensed Ana felt nervous with giving her gift, and wasn't really sure what to do. She tactfully turned her attention to the gifts, searching for her own present for Ana. The girl suddenly wasn't sure about giving this gift. For so many Christmases she had wanted to give this to Elsa, face to face. But this was the first time her sister had left her room on Christmas in thirteen years. Impulsively Ana thrust the package at her sister, stumbling over her words. "This is your gift, not your ONLY gift, I mean I got you way too many things. But this is just one small teeny tiny gift that I wanted to give you. For a long time, not that long! Only thirteen years. But that's not THAT long! You don't even have to open it- I mean it's not that great. Or you can like it! But-um- yeah."

Flustered, Ana firmly placed the parcel in Elsa's hands, then sat back, unsure of herself suddenly. Elsa looked down at the carefully yet clumsily wrapped object. A note was scrawled in a young child's hand- "To Elsa, LOVE Ana". The brown wrapping paper had hearts drawn all over it, a thin blue ribbon tied it all together.

Elsa's heart was racing, in anticipation of what this could be. And maybe some fear. After so many years, she would finally open this Christmas gift from her sister. When the paper was torn away, both girls were silent. Ana bit her lip nervously, Elsa kept her face hidden. The gift was Ana's old rag doll, the one The Queen made that looked like the (then) little princess. It was faded and obviously well loved. A small note was folded on top of it. With shaking hands, Elsa picked up and read the note, written in the same childish scrawl as on the wrapping paper.

Elsa,  
Merry Christmas! I love you! I miss being with you! So does my Ana doll! We both want to play with you. I thought that if you won't come out, I will send my doll in! Then I will have the Elsa doll, and even if we are not together, we can be with our sister doll! But I hope you come out. I miss playing with you, and I love you. Merry Christmas!  
LOVE Ana

A teardrop fell onto the paper. Worried she had upset her sister, Ana rushed over and gave Elsa a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry! It was so stupid to give this to you. I didn't think! I forgot exactly what I wrote in that note. I should have taken it out! Don't be sad Elsa, you're out now! It's ok!" More tears were slipping down the Queens face, but since no snow or ice was appearing Ana knew she wasn't really upset or mad. The sisters hugged fiercely for a long time, Elsa sniffed, wiped at her eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry I was crying, it just makes me sad to think of you at five- and loving and missing me. And wanting me to be with your doll, if you couldn't be with me. I shut you out, I hurt you so much, and all you ever did was think of ways to help me. You didn't want me to be alone. So you gave me your favorite doll at five! It's just-, That means so much to me that you did that. I'm sorry Ana. I'm sorry I shut you out!" Ana hugged her sister even tighter. "Elsa, we've talked about this. You did what you thought was best, I understand! Let's not cry. I love you!"

Elsa still enjoyed the touch of another human so much. After years of being scared of human contact, every hug meant so much to her. "I love you too Ana. Thank you for your gift."

It was snowing outside. Maybe later they could build a snowman together- But if it was too cold, maybe they could ride their bike around the palace halls.

THE END! I am so glad it was pointed out I forgot about that gift! Thanks! This was a fun chapter to write, and feels like an even better way to end one of my favorite Frozen stories :):):)


End file.
